


Soccer Mom

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rated for Chapter Two, Theo is precious, ThiamSecretSanta, car shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Written for the Thiam Secret Santa on Tumblr for TabbyTabbyTabby.Theo drives the puppy pack around. That’s his life now.And he kind of likes it.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

After battling all manner of supernatural creatures and hunters trying to kill them, returning to school for senior year seemed like a walk in the park.

Except, Liam hated walking in the park.

He much preferred when someone would drive him and recently he had acquired a rather willing driver. One who apparently had nothing better to do than cart Liam around town.

Theo had moved into the Dunbar-Geyer house somewhat reluctantly after the whole mess with the Anuk-ite and Liam had finally put two and two together and come up with Theo living in his truck. Getting his parents to sign off on Theo moving in turned out to be far easier than convincing the chimera himself, but eventually, Liam had worn him down, and was rewarded with a live-in taxi driver.

To begin with, it was just a lift to school- they were going to the same place, right?

And so what if Theo hung around after school, waiting to give Liam a lift home after lacrosse practice? He had a lot of studying to catch up on in the library; the whole being dead thing took a massive hit to his GPA.

Besides, Theo wouldn’t be able to sleep in his truck even if he wanted to, Liam’s lacrosse gear and apparently half of his wardrobe now took up his backseat. This made for a tight fit when he was corralled into giving a ride to whichever pack member Liam had offered a lift to.

This was Theo’s life now. He drove Liam and his friends around, he picked up groceries and dropped off dry cleaning for Mrs Geyer, and delivered food to Dr Geyer when he worked doubles at the hospital.

He was happy to do it. Theo had spent years at the beck and call of the Dread Doctors. After the Dread Doctors had sent him out for human livers, picking up a drunk Mason and a bashful Corey from a high school party while Liam rode shotgun wearing boxer shorts with literal baby wolves on them seemed like peanuts.

But sometimes, like when he was racing home to grab the Biology textbook Liam had left on the kitchen counter, he felt a little bit taken advantage of. He told Liam as much.

“You know we appreciate you, “ Liam said, looking at Theo like he had grown a second head and told him he planned on moving to Alaska. 

“I feel like a freaking soccer mom, Liam.” At this Liam had snorted with laughter, taking the bio book and calling back over his shoulder as he walked to class,

“Can’t wait to see you in the matching sweat suit!”

***

It wasn’t long after this that Theo and his truck had been commandeered to take Liam and Corey to a weekend long lacrosse carnival two counties over. He spent the weekend pulled up at the side of the pitch, alternating between dozing in the front seat, and sitting in a camper chair, shades on. Hell, he even made sure there were orange slices in the freaking cooler.

When Liam’s mother had arrived Saturday morning, she had dragged him over to a gaggle of women wearing Beacon Hills colours. She had waxed poetic about his grades to the other mothers and just how well adjusted he was, all things considered. 

The women had fawned over Theo and by Sunday night, when they had packed up their lawn chairs and coolers and had hit the road, Theo felt even more like one of them.

It was Friday afternoon before he realised the reason for all the funny looks and sniggers that have followed him in the week since the carnival. He’s backed up to the edge of the lacrosse field at the high school, ready to watch Liam prepare Corey for the game the following night. As he moved around the truck, ready to lay down the tailgate for him and Mason to sit in the truck bed, he saw it.

“My Kid is on the BHHS Lacrosse Team.”

The bumper sticker is innocent enough, but he feels his ears go red when Mason laughs at him.

“Dude, you practically are a soccer mom.”

Theo unzips and shrugs off his hoodie and is rewarded when Mason stops laughing when he sees his exposed arms. Grabbin a spare lacrosse stick and the crate of balls from the bed, he lines Liam up where he is stretching by the goals and hurls ball after ball at him, grinning when Liam takes hits all over his body, shrieking as he tries to take cover from the onslaught.

“Not fair man! It was just a joke!”

***

Somehow, Theo found himself in a routine. So much so that he filled the calendar on his phone with dates and times;

Liam and Corey had Lacrosse Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Friday also being date night saw many an early morning trip to Sinema to pick up Mason and Corey, while Liam came along, only in it for the celebratory Egg and Bacon McMuffin after the other boys were safely snuck back into their houses.

Mason had a late night study group Tuesdays and violin on Thursday’s with some old lady downtown. So what if Theo times his weight session and run in the botanic garden so he was in the same place at the same time?

Saturdays were for the boys, so they usually had something planned as a group; 10 pin bowling, bocce, beach trips, generally being menaces to society and revelling in the fact it had been months since Beacon Hills had seemed anything like a beacon.

And then somehow, at some point, he and Liam had decided that Sunday nights were just for them, and Liam’s parents when they had the night off. They would cook dinner and lounge in their pyjamas and watch bad reality tv, plan their weeks and raid the kitchen for anything sweet.

Life was good.

Theo had a home.

And a family.

And a newly acquired set of ‘My Family’ stick figures on the back window of the truck.

‘Liam,’ Theo seethed, while Liam tried to shove his own fist in his mouth to stop his laughter. ‘What the fuck are those?’

‘It’s your family, Theo,’ Liam said, shoulders shaking with the force of controlling his giggles, clearly so proud of himself. ‘See the Dad is me, and there is Mason and Corey holding hands, and Brett, do you know how hard it was to find a sticker with an eight pack? And then you are righhhhht-‘

‘Liam, I swear if the dog is meant to be me-‘ Theo stuck out his jaw and pursed his lips. He thought he was past the soccer mom stuff, and then Liam went and did this to his poor truck.

‘Dude calm down- I thought you’d find it funny,’ Liam said, smile dropping from his face when Theo shrugs his shoulder out of reach. ‘I thought you liked the whole Soccer mom thing, I mean the calendar on your phone is colour coded and you’re on the roster to sell raffles at the game next week.’

‘It’s fine.’ Theo said calmly, pulling his keys out of his pocket, ‘get in the truck, we’re going to be late.’

Theo liked his life now. He liked the pick ups and the drop offs. He felt useful and wanted. And so what if he drove 5mph slower when he had Mason and Corey in the back seat? That was just responsible driving. So what if he had the number of at least 10 mothers and girlfriends of other guys on the team and from time to time would get calls asking for favours, knowing he was guaranteed to be at the game?

Theo liked being reliable, he thought as he aggressively pulled into the school for Senior Scribe night, put off while the library was remodeled post anuk-ite. Liam had been talking about this BHHS tradition for months.

Jumping out of the truck, Theo slammed his door before stalking straight past Mason and Corey. As he was standing at the entry to the school while he waited for Liam to grab something from the back seat, he was joined by Brett.

‘What are you doing here Talbot? You don’t even go here,’ Theo deadpanned.

‘Aw shucks, mama bear, why so mean?’ Brett drawled, holding the door to the school open. Theo eyed him, surely his willingness to be helpful hadn’t been that painfully obvious?

‘Cut the mom bull shit, Brett, I am not in the mood.” Theo seethed, shooting a glare up at the taller werewolf.

‘I think deep down you’re enjoying yourself, driving Liam and his band of merry men around,” Brett said with a smirk.

‘I just thought I was being more ‘fast and furious’ than ‘soccer mom’. Literally last week someone asked me, seriously, for my opinions on mini-vans vs SUVs.’ Theo sighed, ‘I like being the guy that always shows up. But not if everyone keeps making mom jokes.’

‘I don’t know how to fix your problem, man, but I can point out what you’ve missed.’ Brett shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as they joined the end of the line of students making their way into the library.

‘Yeah, and what’s that?’ Theo turned, raising his eyebrows at Brett.

‘If you’re the Mom of this operation, what does it say that Liam sees himself as the Dad?’

***


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get Christmassy. And Steamy.

After the incident with the stick figure family, the truck is pretty much left alone and everyone stops commenting on Theo’s need to drive everyone around. Theo had pushed Brett’s comment out of his mind. Surely it was nothing but a coincidence that Liam had made himself the Dad in their Stick Family set up? Theo refused to let the butterflies in his stomach become anything more than a fleeting image in his mind.

This was until the first week of Christmas Break. When Theo had driven Corey to his cousin’s holiday party he had thought nothing of Liam waiting in the car while he helped carry in presents, until he returned to find his car dressed for the holidays.

Who seriously puts antlers on a car? And the freaking red nose on the grill? This was most definitely not ok.

Wrenching the door open, Theo rubbed his gloved hand over the fake snow sprayed on the top edge of his window, glaring at Liam who was hunched in the front seat, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“I think we discussed you not playing with my car- what the hell, Dunbar?” Theo growled as he pulled himself into the driver’s seat. Liam was wearing one of the ugliest Christmas jumpers Theo had ever seen, it was bright red and green with little silver wolves wearing three dimensional Santa hats with bobbles coming off it on the front. On his head he had a stupid stuffed felt hat in the shape of a raw turkey. Theo was unsure as to where he could have bought such hideous creations and why he would be wearing them with so much glee.

“You have to get into the Christmas spirit Theo- all the other Moms at school all have their cars decked out!” Liam chirped, grinning like a mad man from the passenger seat.

“Is that what I am? Another freaking Soccer Mom.” Theo snapped, pulling the ridiculous Christmas hat off of Liam’s head and throwing it into the back seat, turning on the ignition and turning slowly to glare daggers when Michael Buble started playing from his car stereo. “Seriously Liam? I’m just really over all of this.” Theo gestured around the car wildly.

“You liked it so much when we drove around the Christmas lights last week- I thought you’d like this?” Liam blinked at him, looking dejected.

Theo had liked driving around the streets of Beacon Hills, with Mason and Corey sitting in the back with an open tin of gingerbread biscuits between them and Liam sitting up happily in the passenger seat, smiling widely as he pointed out the best house lights and nursed his hot chocolate. Theo had felt at ease, having his car packed full of friends.

“Yeah, well, I like driving you guys around and helping out ok? Makes me feel useful,” Theo muttered, leaning forward and pulling the tinsel from along the top of his dash. “And when you make fun of me for it, I just- I don’t know what I’m meant to do.” Theo shoved the car into drive and used the volume switch on the steering wheel to turn up the music until the car was filled with Buble’ crooning about ‘Santa Baby’.

The ride from Corey’s drop off was quiet, with Liam pulling at a loose silver thread on his sleeve and Theo jiggling the foot not on the gas pedal, both wishing they were anywhere but in the car. When they pulled up at Liam’s house, windows dark but porch lit up with the Christmas lights the boys had hung the week before, Liam grabbed the arm of Theo’s coat, stopping him from leaving the truck.

“Look, Theo, I’m sorry if you are feeling used by us. I mean we used to have all the other guys with cars and now it’s just you, and the truck is so practical.” Liam said, face illuminated by the house lights, “and the jokes, man, I didn’t realize we were hitting a nerve.”

“Why were you the dad?” Theo asked in a small voice.

“Wait- what?” Liam asked, rearing back with a shocked look on his face at the change in direction of the conversation.

“The stick figure family,” Theo explained. “Why were you the dad?”

Liam lent across the center console, his eyebrows knitting together he reached up and flicked the bunch of mistletoe that hung there.

“Does it matter?” Liam whispered, eyes flicking down to Theo’s lips.

“It matters to me,” Theo whispered back, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together.

Suddenly the butterflies erupted inside Theo’s chest as Liam’s mouth opened under his, their tongues touching tentatively. Theo had tears on his cheeks and fingers in Liam’s hair when suddenly, his lap was full of warm, pliant werewolf.

“Don’t be sad, Theo, we didn’t know,” Liam said, squirming in the chimera’s lap, earning a low noise from him when his squirming pushed their hardening cocks together. Liam pressed wet kisses across Theo’s cheeks, kissing away the tears, his fingers in the chimera’s hair, holding him where he wanted him.

“I’m not a soccer mom, Liam.” Theo whispered. Liam’s eyes went wide and he snorted with laughter, bringing their foreheads together. Squirming in his lap again, both boys now fully hard in their jeans.

“No, Soccer moms don’t grind on boys in the front seats of their cars, do they now?” Liam said, resting one arm on the headrest.

This time it was Theo’s turn to snort with laughter, his eyes flashing gold in warning.

“Well, not when there is any multitude of horizontal surfaces designed way better 30 meters that way.” Theo scoffed, jerking his head towards the house.

“Yeah, but that’s far and we need to get you past this whole ‘Soccer Mom’ hang up you have going on.” Liam looked at Theo through his eyelashes. “Now shut up and kiss me.” Liam hit the power button for the stereo, once again filling the car with Christmas music.

With one hand on the small of Liam’s back, the other reached down between the door and the seat, seeking out the lever for the seat, dropping them backwards.

The jolt caused Liam to fall forward, using the momentum to push their lips together and the extra space to start working Theo’s jacket off his shoulders.

With Theo’s bulky jacket now on the back seat, Liam continued to paw at Theo’s shirt, pushing it up to get at his chest, leaving hot open mouth kisses on every piece of exposed skin he can reach. The shirt joining the jacket, Liam gripped the bottom of his Christmas sweater ready to pull it off, when Theo’s hands covered his.

“Leave it on.” Theo rasped and Liam grinned.

“I knew you freaking loved Christmas. Pants though?” Liam crowed, letting go of the bottom of his sweater and moving to the button and fly of Theo’s jeans.

“Yeah pants off.” Theo sighed, pushing his hips up until Liam lifted himself onto his knees so they could both push their pants and underwear down around their thighs. Both boys groaned as they hard cocks brushed together, their mouths meeting, teeth nipping and tongues soothing.

Liam settled, his back resting against the steering wheel as he reached between them, gripping them both and pumping, their sweat and precum easing the way.

Theo pressed his head back into the seat as he focused on the werewolf above him. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on the pair of sweaty lacrosse socks he knew had rolled under the passenger seat in order to stave off his release.

“Shit, Liam, this isn’t going to last that long.” Theo ground out around his fangs, his eyes glowing gold.

“So fuck me?” Liam squeaked, biting Theo’s lower lip.

“What?” Theo stilled underneath him, stopping all movement with a firm grasp on the young beta’s hips

“Fuck me.” Liam groaned, grinding down.

“Are you- Jesus. Are you sure, Liam?

To answer, Liam picked up Theo’s hand and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Theo got the hint when Liam withdrew the fingers with a wet pop and moved them down, promptly pressing the pointer finger against Liam’s opening and pushing it inside. Liam pressed his forehead against Theo’s, stumbling over his words as he tried to express himself while Theo worked him over, pushing first one then two fingers into him.

“Theo. I, fuck, shit, ok, ok, Theo. Shit,” Liam spat in his palm and rubbed it over Theo’s leaking cock, mixing spit and semen to form a slick slide before holding tight and lining up.

“We ok?” Theo asked with wide eyes.

“So ok,” Liam groaned at the pressure and then the slide as Theo’s cock breaches the tight ring of muscle. The werewolf looked on with a dopey grin as Theo’s face contorted, the chimera biting his lips. “You close?” Liam asked with a gasp as his movement caused Theo to hit something inside him.

“So close” Theo gasped, bucking wildly as he clenched his eyes shut.”Liam I cant-“ and at that Theo thrust up, holding his body rigid as he emptied his balls into the werewolf above him. Liam smiled down at him, before reaching down and gripping himself, pumping himself rapidly before he spilled over Theo’s chest and abs.

“Dude.” Liam said, once again resting back against the steering wheel, swiping his brow for sweat and then inspecting his sweater to make sure no damage had been done.

“I am still in you and you are calling me dude?” Theo laughed, throwing his head back against the headrest and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

“You know I you said you really don’t like the whole Soccer mom comparison, but-“ Liam said, eyes lit up like Christmas trees as he reached past Theo in to the back seat, pulling out a jumper identical to the one he was wearing, “but would you be opposed to matching outfits?”

Theo rolled his eyes, taking the jumper and pulling Liam into another kiss.


End file.
